Project Quirk Farewell to Youth
by RamecupMiso
Summary: It had been over fifteen years since the world had come to an end & it hadn't ended in fire or in chaos it ended with a group of scientists and individuals wanted who wanted to help the world with something known only as Project Quirk. When Project Quirk was launched a bright purple light in the sky & then the majority of the human population falling asleep never to wake up again.


The old tower is where Izuku had spent most of his life living with his adoptive father Yagi. The older man had never told Izuku his last name, but apparently the old man knew his mother and he was more than happy to take in Izuku when Inko had asked him to look after him when he was a year old. It wasn't long after she asking that she passed away and Yagi had buried her in the backyard among the glowing flowers.

The two had lived together in isolation from the rest of the world or whatever was left of it. Yagi never spoke much of what happened to the world, there was always a haunted look in his adoptive father's eyes whenever he Izuku asked about what the world was like when his father was younger. All except for one time, once when Izuku was six he heard his adoptive father mumble about something called Project Quirk late one night when he should have been asleep. When Izuku look around the makeshift library he noticed that there were a few books about it, they all looked handmade, like his adoptive father had documented things. When he had asked about it, his adoptive father had said quietly almost sadly. "When you're older my boy, I'll tell you what happened to the world." The next day when Izuku went looking for the books they were no longer on the shelf in the library and the talk about Project Quirk never happened. Not that he didn't try but the look on his adoptive father's face whenever he had brought the question up was not something he ever wanted to see again, the far off look he got, the tears gathering in the piercing blue eyes mixed in with trembling lips as if recalling a memory so painful he couldn't speak of it, so Izuku dropped the topic hoping for the day he would be told the full story and it wouldn't be so painful to talk about.

There would be days when his adoptive father seemed sad but he would never speak of what the problem was, and when Izuku would ask all he got in return was his hair being ruffled, a smile and being told. "Nothing to worry yourself about."

Aside from that the two live what could be considered a normal life despite the situation that Izuku was born into. Yagi took care of him, shared his love of heros with him, taught him how to fight and defend himself, how to cook, and the hardest lesson that Yagi had ever taught came at age fifteen, it was the lesson that all life must come to an end.

So at fifteen Izuku dug a grave for his adoptive father in the backyard among the glowing purple and blue flowers and buried his adoptive father right next to his mother at least they would be together. The only sound that reached Izuku's ears was that of dirt hitting the plane wooden coffin. _'I'm alone. I'm really alone.'_ Tears were stinging his eyes but for some odd reason they weren't falling.

Walking back inside, Izuku realized how quiet and empty his home was now...no it wasn't a home anymore it was now just an old observatory where he happened to live. His feet took him to the makeshift library where old comics and books rested on the shelf, usually he would dive into any of the comics and read his day away or listen to his dad read some novel but not now. Now he made his way to Yagi's desk at the back of the room, his feet took him to the spot he knew his adoptive father sat at when the two of them would read, and he needed a good memory right now.

There on the desk was a letter addressed to him and next to the letter was a small green bunny charm on yellow cord, the latter he guessed belonged to his mother.

_Dear Izuku,_

_My boy if you are reading this then I am dead. You have no idea how hard it is for me to write this letter to you, my boy. I realize now how much I wish I could have told you. Please forgive this foolish old man. I know I have kept you here for the last fourteen years because I knew that if given the chance you would try to find other survivors. Not that I would ever blame you for that, if I were younger and healthier I would have gone to find survivors, as loneliness is a terrible thing, which is why I kept you here, safe in the tower. However, now that I am gone I want you to head east to the red radio tower you have been able to see the bright light from your bedroom window. You may be able to find other people there. I cannot promise you will find them my boy, but this is a chance and I want you to take it._

_Izuku, the time I spent with you, gave such meaning to my life. It saddens me that I will not see you grow up into the great man I know you will be, because my boy you will be better than me. Now my son...go east. And thank you Izuku my son, for everything._

_Love Dad._

As Izuku read over the letter, tears ran down his cheeks hitting the paper, his body shook as he let out a sob and clutched the letter close to his chest. Falling to his knees he finally allowed himself to cry at the loss of his father, his only family and his old life.

After what felt like hours Izuku pulled himself up, still holding the letter close to his chest, he grabbed the bunny necklace, slipped it on and finally made his way to his room.

Stepping inside he looked around and found it hard to breath, everything in his room from the faded hero posters, books, clothes, bed, blankets, and even a yellow backpack all of which had been given to him by his father. Looking down at the letter and then looking up at a poster of a blond hero Izuku couldn't recall his name in the moment but a small nostalgic smile stretched across his lips as he was reminded of his father.

"Head east to the radio tower." Izuku mumbled to himself as he tucked the letter from his father into his yellow backpack carefully along with random tools for what Izuku was sure was going to be a long journey. He had no idea what the world had in store for him, but he would survive and hopefully he would find other survivors.

As he walked around the tower one last time he couldn't help but feel excited, nervous and a little sad. For as long as he remembered he had wanted to travel to see if he could find other humans, but his father had always warned him against traveling saying how the world was dangerous, that monsters known as quirk entities roamed the world, but now, now that he was gone he would fulfill his adoptive father's last wish and his biggest dream.

"_How strange." _An echoey voice whispered and caused Izuku to spin around and was face to face with floating mask. "I thought all of your kind was dead, but I see at least one has survived." Izuku gasped, this had to be one of the monsters that his father spoke of, reaching over to the broom resting by the front door.

"What? What are you?" His father had warned him about monsters that would most likely be roaming the world, but he couldn't recall what father had said what exactly they were. His mind raced trying his best to figure out something. "Are you a result of Project Quirk?"

"_What I am does not matter, small human."_ With that the mask floated towards Izuku and he smacked the mask head on, but nothing happened except for the sound of wood hitting wood echoed in the room.

"Whaaa?" The mask bobbed forward before launching itself at Izuku. On instinct he moved to the side and fell to the ground. Now he saw the mask from behind. A large bubble was supporting the mask. So with all the strength that his arms could muster he smacked the bubble and he heard the mask cry out.

"That's it." Izuku cheered and smacked at it again and felt pride at figuring out how to beat this quirk entity so quickly. The mask getting over it's shock turned and charged at Izuku. Rolling on the floor and running on instinct he swung out again and again until he heard a much louder and more painful scream.

Panting Izuku slowly stood up, his legs shaking and his heart was racing from what he had just done. Leaning against the wall he took a few moments to catch his breath. "Dad, I hope you're proud of me." Taking the broom with him he silently made his way to the front door, he knew that with the floating mask beaten and his father buried, he would be able to survive in the world. Pulling the door firmly shut behind him Izuku was ready to start his journey.

~/~

He had been walking for at least a week and the only sounds that Izuku had heard over the week was the crackling of fire, birds and cicadas. The quirk entities appeared rarely and seemed to resemble animals. There were nights when he would take his father's letter out and read it, and Izuku swore he could hear his father's voice reading it to him.

_.'It seems like only yesterday that I was sitting with dad and he was telling me some made up story about a hero saving the day. Or how dad and I would walk around finding things to help us live, but never too far from home. And now, now I've walked farther than I've dreamed of. Still I wish there were other people.'_. "The silence is to loud sometimes."

It was the start of the second week when it changed. "Hey there." Izuku looked up from his campfire and saw a tall blonde, wearing a leather jacket and pants who was pushing an old shopping cart full of random stuff, but that was not the oddest thing about the man, it was his hair. The blond hair was style inexplicably high. He couldn't tell what eye color the older man had as he was wearing sunglasses at night and there were headphones over his ears.

"Hello." He wasn't sure what to make of this stranger, but he seemed safe enough and he missed talking to people, it hadn't been long since he has been on the road but it felt like forever.

"Hey there green bean." Izuku pouted only slightly at the nickname. "The names Hizashi, but you can call me Present Mic if you want." The grin the man was wearing was so large and infectious, Izuku couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm Izuku."

"Cool." He patted his old shopping cart. "I'm wondering if you wanna buy some merch. I've got a ton of cool merch." The cart was full of random items that looked like they were found randomly in random places. Izuku was sure he saw two different high heel shoes tied together.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if I've got anything that you would want." Opening his backpack he took out what he was willing to trade. They were random items that he had taken from home, an old cd, a hat, two pens, some marbles and small stuffed animal that looked like a cat.

"I'll take the cd and the cat plush, and give you this sealed bento box." He held up the box.

"Deal." He could always use more food on this trip.

"No problem little listener. Look I'm always wandering around so if you want to trade," He smiled widely. "I'll be happy to."

"So will I." The trade was made and Izuku held the bento box. "Ummm Present Mic...do you maybe want to sit with me?" Izuku asked hopefully.

Present Mic shook his head. "Sorry little listener, I've gotta find more people to trade with." With that he pushed his shopping cart away and began to mutter under his breath. "Need to find something special for them. Gotta find things they'll like." Izuku faintly heard the words that were being repeated like a mantra.

Izuku frowned, it seemed as if he was alone once again. With a sad sigh he unwrapped the bento box he had just traded for he began to eat slowly. It was different from the food he had taken from home and he appreciated the change, but he would appreciate the company more. As he lay down to sleep the only confirmation that the Present Mic was real was the half eaten bento box next to his backpack. _'I'm not alone.'_ That thought that he might be able to meet Present Mic again gave Izuku some form of hope as he fell asleep.

~/~

It was another three days of not seeing anyone. The only sign Izuku took as progress was seeing the red radio tower's form become clearer. However on the night of the third day hope filled Izuku's chest because right there sitting atop of a piece of rubble was a boy who looked about his age with purple hair, softly talking to the cats.

"Excuse me." He called out as he took a small step forward accidentally kicking a can startling some of the stray cats and this caused the purple haired boy looked up startled and shifted backwards only to fall off the broken pillar and into the shallow water that surrounded the rubble.

"Oh no." Dropping the broom he ran forward to check on the purple haired boy all the while muttering. "Please be okay." Kneeling down, he reached out to touch the other cheek. "So warm." Izuku mumbled and looked the other over, this was his first time ever meeting someone his own age. He had bags under his eyes and like him his clothes were simple, made for living in the world that had stopped progressing.

Suddenly the purple haired boy's eyes opened and lilac eyes locked with emerald colored eyes, both eyes held shock and wonder at what they were seeing. "You touched me." The purple haired teen whispered and sat up slowly, his hand reached up to touch his cheek.

"I..umm I'm sorry? I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Izuku offered.

"I don't know you." Slowly like a cat the purple haired teen went around Izuku and then dashed off, the sound of shoes running down steps echoed in the empty ruins. Some of the cats who had been so enamored with the purple haired teen were now sniffing Izuku and pawing at his legs for attention, a few of the cats noticed that this human wasn't the one they were just with and went to to follow the purple haired teen.

"Wait." Izuku called out but he couldn't seem to move from his spot to chase after the purple haired boy. "I didn't even get his name, but I met someone." A small smile slowly stretched across his lips, as it really hit him this time that he wasn't alone, there were at least two other people in this world and one of them was in his own age, maybe just maybe he could make a friend. Before following to where the purple haired teen had dashed off to, he first went to collect his broom. He stood before a staircase that looked like it lead to a tunnel and looking up he noted that moss covered a sign. Nodding his head, he would head down and find the purple haired teen, but before he took a step down he couldn't help but look up to the night sky watching the stars twinkle brightly. "Dad I wish you were here to see this."

Looking down at the concrete stairs that melted into darkness and who knew what else, it didn't scare Izuku, he now had a second goal, he would find the teen with the purple hair.


End file.
